Super Smash Bros Brawl --Subspace Alternative--
by TrainerYellow.3
Summary: Well, this is my first story, but i'm sure you've seen that too many times to be drawn in. I can promist satisfaction but I can promise that I tried my best on this, and i'd really love if you'd give it a try. Thanks! -Yellow


Subspace Adventures

Introduction

Beyond the fortress of heaven, deep within the endless vacuum of space lies multiple universes forged by the imagination of others. Within each universe lies a protagonist, acting out the life of its scripted self and varying from happy to sad and even shy to brave. However, what none know is that there is a specific gate that holds these universes together and allows them to freely access one-another. This is what's known as Grand Avenue; (which varies depending on the creator/collaboration) multiple bridges attached to the string that leads to a massive fortress that of which contains all information and areas on future past and present-day games. This… Is known as the Subspace. You are the hand that will travel alongside their journey and venture into the depths of Subspace. Are you prepared? If so, take a step into fate and witness the grand sight of adventure before your very eyes.

Chapter 1 – Enter, Brawl Stadium!

Now, picture this; A massive crowd of cheering fans all standing up from their seats, summoning all of their vocal energy into creating a massive uproar directed specifically towards the man and creature standing on opposite sides of the field. The man, whom wore a faint grin and a fuzzy yet well brushed mustache, was known as Mario and was a famous Italian Plumber that wore a light red cap with a white circle on the front end of it, and a red 'M' within the circle as reference to his name. He also wore greyish-blue overall that were somewhat clawed.

He also wore a red shirt and shiny light-brown boots that were slightly covered by his overalls/jeans. Mario raised one arm up, using his free hand to pull down on the end of his white glove to tighten it. "Kirby, you have proven to be an formidable foe!" Mario shouted this towards the pink blob-like creature that rested on the other side of the arena. Kirby nodded, using one arm to wipe its oval, black eyes. Kirby was able to pick itself up, using it's red, oddly-shaped feet to maintain balance. "Nyaa~"

Kirby then rushed towards Mario, letting off a few hard punches. Mario however merely hopped over the anticipated attack and landed behind Kirby. As Kirby turned, Mario planted one fist into Kirby's cheek, using his feet to attain more force and uppercutting Kirby into the air. A few coins came out of Kirby's circle body and used this midair position to his advantage, transforming into a rock and crushing Mario under his weight. Mario staggered to his feet as Kirby began to manifest back to his original state. "Gyeh..!" From amidst the crowd, silhouetted against the yellow sun was none other than a Smash Ball; It let of a bright ray of multiple colors as if calling to Mario.

Kirby, now aware of this, began to take in deep breaths while hopping into the air, the force allowing Kirby to take flight into the air temporarily. Mario took in a deep breath, channeling his leftover strength to lunge into the air and land atop Kirby. Instantly without the slightest bit of hesitation, Mario slammed his fist into the floating orb, shattering it into a multi-colored energy that upon entering Mario allowed him to tap into his "Illegal Ability". These are abilities naturally granted to the character but are restricted in-game for sake of fairness. A golden energy flickered and flared around Mario; his eyes were now golden as well as he pulled back both arms to his right and collected a red ball of channeled heat energy. Kirby, knowing his fate, wrapped his arms around himself in a defensive position. "Hy-AAAAAAH!" Mario fired off the orb, which then split into two massive blasts of fire in the shape of a dragon, slamming into Kirby's front and back side. Eventually Kirby began to once again reconstruct, but not as a rock or stone, but instead a statue.

Not anyone acted the slightest bit surprised of this result, Mario placing a hand on the trophy statue and resurrecting Kirby to its original state. "Nice job, Kirby!" Kirby rose it's chubby, circular arm to signal gratitude. "Nyiii~" Mario followed with a thumbs-up to the crowd, that of which instantly switched from an uproar to a deadly screech. Zelda and Peach, the two princess' of different kingdoms, rose up from their seats and applauded lightly, though it could not be heard over the loud shouts prove above their podium. However, when everyone stopped, there was still one faint sound of applaud coming from the upper side of the stands. Not from Zelda, and not from Peach, but from an entirely different figure; one not recognized from ever before.

- - Author's Info~ - -

Hi there! Yellow here, just giving off a few things about this story.

Firstly and most importantly, this will not follow up with the original story.

This part was merely used as an introduction to the writing style and plot of the story.

Hopefully you enjoyed. I really hope so. :D


End file.
